Saxton Hale's Invitation
by mah29732
Summary: Saxton Hale has crashed Chris and Ms. Bellum's party to deliver a message and bring in the contestants all the way to Australia for the next season...
1. Aussie Party Crasher

Saxton Hale's Invitation

Chapter 1: The Aussie Party Crasher

It was party time for Ms. Bellum after she had remodeled her apartment, the party guests arrived and most of the contestants that came from the previous season had arrived just in time.

"Alright" laughed Chris as he came in first, "I knew you'd have saved some money for a party."

"Heck yea" added Ms. Bellum.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther as she arrived.

"Thinking of joining next season?" asked Chris to Gunther.

"Wha" continued Gunther.

"What, no, but you're our favorite contender" said Chris, "what other crazy talking animal could compete with you?"

"Hey a rarty" said Scooby as he along with Shaggy, Freddy, Velma and Daphene arrived on the scene.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther as she changed her mind.

"Good for you" said Chris.

"Deadpool has arrived!" laughed Deadpool.

"You were not on the list" said Ms. Bellum.

"Aw come on, when I smell a party, I have to be there" continued Deadpool, "plus I need to have a little chat with Mr. McLean.

"Hey you're that crazy red ninja guy" continued Chris, "what's your name?"

"It's Deadpool, I can't believe that a fellow Canadian like yourself can't understand who I am" continued Deadpool.

"Wade Wilson is it?" asked Chef as he was purposely messing with Deadpool's head.

"Listen, I got a proposal for you, Dr. Doom was hired for me so that he can reserve this season for your reality series" continued Deadpool.

"I'm afraid Dr. Doom will have to wait another season, this one's taken already" continued Chris.

"What, by who?" asked Deadpool.

"If you watched the aftermath episode you should have figured that out by now" continued Chris.

"Let me guess, is it-" said Deadpool who was about to say Saxton Hale's name.

"SAXTON HALE!" laughed Saxton as he leaped right through the glass roof crashing right on poor Deadpool.

"Ouch" said Deadpool.

"Sorry there" said Saxton, "I always like to make an entrance."

"Don't worry about me, I have a healing factor" continued Deadpool..

"Say, I got a crazy idea, why not make you a contestant for this season on my show" added Chris to Deadpool, "and you will be the only contestant who will not have to sign a waiver since you do have that nifty healing power of yours."

"Heck, I can get 250 million dollars!" laughed Deadpool.

"Hey, who the heck invited him?" asked Jimmy as he recognized Deadpool, "He wasn't a contestant in any of our seasons."

"But I will be this season genius boy" continued Deadpool.

"Yo, what's up" said Riley as he pushed Jimmy out of the way.

"Riley my man you made it" laughed Chris.

"A reasonable excuse me would have done it" said Jimmy.

Yet Jimmy soon got pushed out of the way by Cindy McPhearson and also Huey.

"Out of the way big head" said Cindy McPhearson.

"Hey, I'm the only one who can do that to Nerdtron" said Cindy Vortex as she witnessed that.

"Wow, two Cindys, so Riley who's your friend over there?" asked Chris.

"Cindy McPhearson, oh yea, Jazmine is coming along this time too she's just arriving a little bit late" said Riley.

"Party!" laughed Sheen as he arrived on scene with Carl.

"You know it's quite sad you and Libby are no longer together" said Carl.

"That dirty Marc Clark, I'll show him this season" said Sheen.

"Whoa, slow down there the season hasn't even started yet" said Deadpool.

"Hey who the heck is that red ninja guy?" asked Sheen.

"He's Deadpool" replied Jimmy.

"Yep, I can beat any superhero in the entire world" added Deadpool.

"I bet you can't beat Ultra Lord" continued Sheen.

"Who?" asked Deadpool.

"You know, Ultra Lord" continued Sheen.

"I don't know who that is" continued Deadpool.

"Move aside" said Buford as he pushed Sheen out of the way letting in Phineas, Ferb and Isabella.

"We're bringing Perry along" said Phineas.

"Wow, another critter, aside from having a talking dog and a penguin" continued Chris.

"Make way" said Wally as he came in with Hoagie, Kuki, Abigail and Nigel.

"So you're thinking of joining us this season?" asked Abigail to Nigel.

"No way" continued Nigel, "there is no way I am heading back into the game this season."

"About time we got here" said Danny as he arrived with Sam, Tucker, Danielle and Hiro.

"Gang way!" roared Johnny as he entered the scene on a skateboard nearly hitting Danny, as he arrived with Dukey, Sissy and Janet.

"Last ones here?" shouted Timmy as he came in with Molly.

"Uh, that'd be me" said the Ice King as he brought Finn and Jake with him, "we were busy buying food for Ms. Bellum."

"Actually that'd be me" said Naruto as he appeared from smoke.

"Fashionably late, where the heck are your other ninja friends?" asked Chris to Naruto.

"Out on a mission" continued Naruto.

"Let the party begin!" laughed Saxton.

As the party started, Saxton Hale was preparing a large jet for the contestants to take off, Vlad Masters who was working behind the scenes with Hale was helping to arrange the jet to head toward Australia.


	2. Arranging the Flight

Chapter 2: Arranging the Flight

The party was getting to be quite wild at Ms. Bellum's place with Saxton Hale having the time of his life, along with Chris and the others, Mandy along with Billy and Mindy had finally arrived as Grim used his scythe to create a portal for them.

"About time we made it" said Mandy.

"Hey I think I know who that guy is Deadpool" said Grim.

"Grim" laughed Deadpool, "glad you could make it."

"Listen, I know you and Lady Death have made deals on not to get yourself killed that ruins my job as the Grim Reaper" continued Grim.

"So there is a Lady Death?" asked Mandy.

"Heck yea there is" added Grim, "she's been messing with my mojo with Deadpool, he can't be killed ever."

"That's because I got a healing factor" laughed Deadpool.

"Oh like me every time I get hurt?" asked Billy.

"No, only because you forced me to be your friend slave" continued Grim.

"Hey Mandy about time you arrived" laughed Chris, "sweet entrance with a creepy portal."

"So when are we heading to Australia?" asked Mandy.

"Soon" continued Saxton.

Indeed, it was going to be soon, Vlad Masters had employed Dale and Joseph Gribble to help move supplies to the plane.

"This beats being on the show we actually get paid" said Dale as he was lifting some heavy objects along with Joseph.

"Yea" added Joseph.

"That's about the last supplies" said Vlad.

"So what else do you want us to do?" asked Dale.

"Take time off and enjoy the party at Ms. Bellum's place, I'll take you there" said Vlad.

Vlad soon took Dale and Joseph to Ms. Bellum's area, but not before a certain Heinz Doofenshmirtz had been spotted already in Australia forcing a certain Perry the Platypus to become Agent P disappearing from the party.

"Say, where's Perry?" asked Phineas as he was searching Ms. Bellum's place for him.

"You lost your pet?" asked Ms. Bellum.

"Yea, he was right here" added Phineas, "but now we can't find him."

Indeed, Perry who had dawned his Agent P disguise headed down through an air vent of the apartment and headed toward a temporary base where Major Monogram appeared on the computer screen.

"Agent P, glad you could make it, we got word that Heinz Doofenshmirtz is already in Australia" continued Major Monogram, "we need you to head toward Australia and immediately apprehend him, whatever he's plotting he must be stopped."

Perry ends up responding in his platypus language.

"Oh, your owners are going to head toward Australia anyway for some fancy reality show?" asked Major Monogram, "Well glad you have transportation already, oh btw, you better find a way to disguise yourself if you are required to participate in the reality show."

As Phineas continued to search for Perry, Perry soon showed up after Agent P ended up using an elevator where he showed up under the table in his platypus form as Perry.

"Oh there you are Perry, are you afraid of the many guests that Ms. Bellum has?" asked Phineas which Perry responds in his platypus language.

"You know kid that's an odd pet you got there" said Deadpool, "never heard of a platypus as a pet."

"You want to hold him?" asked Phineas.

"Me, hold a platypus, why sure" replied Deadpool.

Deadpool soon sits Perry on his lap and starts to pet Perry.

"Kind of strange petting a platypus" said Deadpool.

"You get use to it" said Phineas.

"About time" laughed Dale as he, Joseph and Vlad arrived on the scene.

"Is everything prepared?" asked Saxton to Vlad.

"Almost, but we're going to have to wait until my two employees have some time off before we head on out" continued Vlad.

As the party guests continued to party, it was soon time for everyone to pack up and head to Australia.

"I'm kind of tired" said Danielle as she and the others were heading toward the plane.

"Long flight toward Australia" continued Chris, "will be a bumpy ride."

"Australia" said Shaggy, "so that's where we're going?"

"Yep" continued Saxton, "all help from Mann Co."

As everyone headed onto the plane itself, the plane began to take off as it soon turned toward the destination of Australia, but for a certain Doctor Doom he wasn't pleased that Chris had already had a season reserved and he was calling Deadpool on Deadpool's cell phone desperately trying to reach him.

"Where the heck is Deadpool" said Dr. Doom as he was desperately trying to contact him.

"Sir" said a butler, "he might be on a flight to Australia."

"Dang it" said Dr. Doom, "so his phone must be on plane mode."

"Sorry sir" said the butler.

"Whatever" said Dr. Doom, "when his plane lands, I will continue to make contact with him."

For Deadpool who was unaware of how angry Dr. Doom was, was just relaxing peacefully on the flight itself.

"Man I could get use to this" said Deadpool as he stretched, "say how long will this flight take?"

"About eight hours" laughed Chris.

"Opps, make it ten hours" added Chef.

"You mean for ten hours we have to be with this fool?" asked Riley referring to Deadpool.

"Yea you have to" laughed Chris, "and I'm giving him permission to do whatever he pleases to do."

"Oh really?" laughed Deadpool to which he turned to Gunther, "Hear that penguin, I'm Chris' new favorite now. What do you say to that?"

"Wha!" replied Gunther.

"Ha, there is nothing you can do about it, you're just a penguin" laughed Deadpool.

"Wha!" cried Gunther.

"Oh you want to fight me?" laughed Deadpool, "Come on put them up, let me show your wings."

Gunther responds by slapping Deadpool pretty hard.

"So it's going to be like that aye" replied Deadpool.

Deadpool backed down for now as he wanted to strategize how he was going to get back at Gunther, as for Gunther she didn't like Deadpool one bit stealing her thunder.


	3. Deadpool versus Gunther

Chapter 3: Deadpool versus Gunther

Deadpool wasn't pleased with Gunther at all as he was pacing back and forth the plane on what to do about Gunther.

"Gee, Gunther was a favorite for the past few seasons" said Deadpool, "would be wrong of me to go after a penguin, nay!" laughed Deadpool.

"You're not really going to hurt a penguin are you?" asked Johnny.

"Yea lay off Gunther she's our favorite" added Sissy.

"Oh, so you two want in against me do you?" laughed Deadpool, "I am practically invincible since I have a healing factor which Gunther does not, so there I'm better than her."

"Hey there pal" said the Ice King, "stop wailing against my Gunther like that."

"Oh no you didn't" said Deadpool.

"Hey, Gunther is a very cute penguin" said the Ice King, "how dare you go up against cuteness."

"Oh, what's his beef with Gunther?" asked Chris.

"I'm better than her" said Deadpool.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"What, you dare say no I'm not to me?" asked Deadpool.

"Wha" replied Gunther.

"There'll be no fighting on the plane" said the pilot who was steering the controls at the cockpit through a megaphone as he could overhear Deadpool stirring up trouble.

"Deadpool you don't stand a chance against Gunther" said Mandy as she took a firm stance.

"And of course I can stand a chance against her, heck I bet I can win the new grand prize total being 250 million dollars than all of you put together" laughed Deadpool.

"Listen, we don't need something like this happening now" said Janet, "it's too early."

"Too early for rivalry, there's never such a thing as too early for rivalry" continued Chris, "since you've been absent for the past few seasons."

"Hello, I had to keep my popularity up at school" continued Janet.

Suddenly the plane itself began to experience some turbulence which something ended up landing on the roof of the plane.

"Zoinks, what was that?" asked Shaggy.

Suddenly Marceline ended up appearing as the door opened up, everyone thought they were going to fall out of the plane until Deadpool closed the door shut.

"Marceline about time you made it" said Finn.

"Yea, sorry I couldn't make it to the party at Ms. Bellum's place" said Marceline, "I had a few chores to do for my father."

"Like could you have made a better entrance than trying to make us hold onto for our dear lives?" asked Shaggy.

"Sorry" replied Marceline.

It was going to be a few more hours that the plane would arrive in Australia, in the meantime in Australia a certain Heinz Doofenshmirtz was spying upon Mann Co.

"Hmm, very interesting" said Heinz, "it seems that both Blue and Red teams fight each other, but I must wonder how can I benefit from a conflict like this."

Heinz ends up thinking for a few moments or two before realizing how he could benefit.

"Ha, that reality show I was on a year ago" said Heinz, "I think I've heard rumors that they're coming here which means I can infiltrate and steal the grand prize money myself, nothing can stop me!"

But before Heinz could come up with a plan he was interrupted by Dr. Doom who showed up on his computer screen.

"Heinz Doofenshmirtz" said Dr. Doom, "I presume."

"What, how the heck did you hack into my base here?" asked Heinz.

"Easy" continued Dr. Doom, "I just had to research your obsession about the Tri-State Area as the password for all of your computers."

"So what's the purpose of this?" asked Heinz.

"There is an assassin known as Deadpool I am trying to get involved in this season since I couldn't get a contract with Chris if you help me get Chris to sign a contract for me for next season I'd appreciate it" continued Dr. Doom.

"Hmm, an interesting proposal" continued Heinz, "sure I'll do it."

As Heinz was getting prepared for Deadpool, he was still having issues with Gunther as the two began to chat back and forth until the plane finally landed a few hours later.

"About time" said Finn, "it was getting noisy between those two."

"Wha, wha, wha!" cried Gunther who wanted to go after Deadpool.

"Wha, wha, wha!" laughed Deadpool who began to mock her.

"Say where's Perry?" asked Phineas as he couldn't find Perry again.

"You lost your pet again?" asked Danielle.

"He was right with us the entire time on the plane" continued Phineas.

But for Perry in his Agent P form, he ended up searching for Heinz Doofenshmirtz on the ground, for Deadpool, his cell phone ended up finally ringing with Dr. Doom on the other line.

"Excuse me for a second" said Deadpool, "yea, this is Deadpool."

"Listen I have given you an ally to help you to get Chris to sign the contract his name is Heinz Doofenshmirtz go search for him, he's already in Australia" said Dr. Doom.

"Well, fine I guess" said Deadpool.

For Agent P, he ended up heading to a temporary Australian base with some equipment from the lab that Major Monogram sent over which was a spy mask with a note on it.

"Dear Agent P, this will protect your identity even while you're in agent mode against your folks since you may end up on that reality show" said the note from Major Monogram, "good luck agent we'll be literally watching you."

Agent P ends up putting on the mask itself, but soon Agent P ends up noticing a cigarette pack, he ends up noticing pictures of his family along with those who'd be in the reality game as part of his disguises, as he opens up the cigarette pack another note from Major Monogram.

"P.S., we also modified this spy cigarette disguise pack that'd be able to make you blend in with the crowd easily than in your platypus form" continued the note from Major Monogram, "good luck again."

As Agent P takes the disguise, he ends up taking the disguise Danny in the hopes of blending in.


	4. Two Dannys

Chapter 4: Two Dannys

Agent P had already put on his disguise as Danny hoping to blend in, and hoping not to run across the real Danny, as he was climbing out of his hiding place, he was confronted by Phineas and Isabella.

"Hey Danny, have you seen Perry anywhere?" asked Isabella, "We're looking all over the place for him."

Perry ends up responding by shrugging his shoulders as Danny.

"Well he hasn't seen him, so I guess we'll move on" said Phineas.

As Phineas and Isabella head off, Perry still in his Danny disguise heads to Mann Co, where Heinz Doofenshmirtz is trying to get Chris to sign a contract with Deadpool's help.

"So you're that crazy guy that wanted to try to take over the Tri-State area" said Deadpool to Heinz.

"Yea, how did you know?" asked Heinz.

"I looked up your profile from SHIELD" continued Deadpool, "not even worth their time."

"Really, they're not going to consider targeting me, well I guess that explains why they think my arch foe is a platypus" said Heinz.

"Yea, you really need to see a therapist and they say I'm crazy" laughed Deadpool.

"So what's this all about?" asked Chris.

"Look, we need you to sign a contract for next season for Dr. Doom" continued Heinz.

"Well, I guess I'll sign it then for next season, I mean we already had a super hero season but that ended up with a draw" said Chris.

"Well Dr. Doom will make sure there will be no draw this time" continued Deadpool.

"Alright, it's done" said Chris as he signed the signature line, "Dr. Doom gets to reserve the next season in the mean time you two will be playing as contestants in this season."

As for Perry, he was sneaking around still in his Danny form hoping to evade the others and search for the whereabouts of Doofenshmirtz, that is until he ended up bumping into the Red Spy who was about to greet the contestants for the next season.

"Are you lost?" asked the Red Spy which he suddenly recognized Danny, "Wait you're one of those contestants for the reality show, you must have gotten lost, come this way."

The Red Spy ended up showing Perry still in his Danny form off, yet Perry wanted to flee knowing his cover could be blown, yet sadly the Red Spy ended up putting Perry with Sam and Tucker.

"I must say, I hope to see you all in the reality show this season" laughed the Red Spy, "I think you might be on my team, but I don't want to spoil anything on what classes you might be."

"You mean you already know what team we're going to be on?" asked Tucker.

"I think I've said too much already" replied the Red Spy as he headed off.

"Danny, where were you, we've been looking all over for you" said Sam.

Perry sadly had to give Sam the silent treatment as he shrugged his shoulders.

"So you're going to be Mr. Silent now are you?" asked Sam.

Perry ends up nodding.

"Fine" sighed Sam.

"We're going to get something to eat" added Tucker, "you want anything?"

Perry responds by shaking his head, as the two head off, it was time for Perry to choose another disguise this time he was going to choose Shaggy which enabled him to head off just in time as the real Danny showed up.

"You brought food, and you didn't bring me any?" asked Danny.

"So now you're starting to talk" said Sam.

"Okay, what the heck is going on here, I was in the rest room" said Danny.

"No you weren't, you were right here and you didn't want anything to eat" added Tucker.

For the Red Spy, he was invisible the entire time witnessing what was going on.

"Excuse me" said the Red Spy as he showed up again reappearing before them, "but I couldn't help to wonder you got a spy situation."

"Wait, so that wasn't Danny?" asked Tucker.

"I should have guessed it might have been my Blue colleague" continued the Red Spy, "he must be sneaking around so he can obtain information about the prize money."

"So you guys can just turn into someone else just like that?" asked Tucker.

"Yep" continued the Red Spy, "come we're going to have to do a little more sneaking around."

As the Red Spy headed off with the trio, it gave time for Perry to blend in with the other contestants as Shaggy this time, for Chris he was willing to get the other teams ready soon enough, yet at least three contestants were missing namely Danny, Sam and Tucker.

"Where the heck are they, we're going to start the next season soon" said Chris.

"The Red Spy claims someone was infiltrating the area" said the Red Soldier to Chris.

"Really" said Chris.

As Chris and the others sadly waited, the Red Spy along with Danny, Sam and Tucker were heading over to the Blue base hoping to find some information about the whereabouts of the Blue Spy.

"So I guess we're going to have to do more of these sort of things this season right?" asked Sam to the Red Spy.

"Yea pretty much depending on your class" laughed the Red Spy.

As the Blue Soldier was on patrol, the Red Spy snuck around him and ended up backstabbing him shocking the trio.

"Don't worry he'll respawn in the respawning area" said the Red Spy.

"You mean he'll be okay?" asked Danny.

"Yea" replied the Red Spy.

As they headed off, the Blue Soldier did indeed appear in the respawning area.

"Looks like we got ourselves a spy situation" said the Blue Soldier.


	5. No Spying at All

Chapter 5: No Spying at All

The Red Spy along with Danny, Sam and Tucker had infiltrated the blue base, for the Blue Soldier that had been stabbed by the Red Spy he rushed over to warn his comrades about the intruder.

"We got ourselves an intruder here" said the Blue Soldier to the Blue Heavy and the Blue Spy.

"Well, it sounds like my counterpart seems be searching for something" laughed the Blue Spy, "I'll be off."

As the Blue Spy headed off and disguised himself as a Red Soldier, the Red Spy was back stabbing members of the blue team trying to make his way to the main area.

"Are they going to be okay?" asked Sam as she along with Danny and Tucker snuck around with the Red Spy.

"Yea they will" continued the Red Spy.

As the four headed and turned around one corner, it seemed like what seemed like the Red Soldier was being cornered by the Blue Scout.

"There is no way you're going to get out of here" said the Blue Scout as he was saying his lines to the Blue Spy in disguise.

"Uh, yea" said the Blue Spy, "there is no way for me to get out."

Suddenly the Red Spy back stabs the Blue Scout.

"This is odd what are you doing here" said the Red Spy to the Red Soldier.

"That's what I want to know" said the Blue Spy who revealed himself.

"You, have you been spying on Chris McLean and the cast for the reality show?" asked the Red Spy.

"What, me, I would do no such thing besides I like seeing people getting hit on reality television" continued the Blue Spy.

"Then who could it be then if it were not you?" asked the Red Spy to which he was back stabbed by the Blue Spy.

"Come on, I'll help you three get to the bottom of this" said the Blue Spy.

"Wait so you guys just respawn just like that?" asked Sam.

"Yep that's how it works" said the Blue Spy.

As the four head off back to where Chris and the others were located, Perry still as Shaggy noticed he saw Heinz and tried to follow him right before Velma grabbed him.

"There you are" said Velma, "where in the world have you been?"

Perry ends up shrugging his shoulders as a response.

"Out trying to find food with Scooby I suppose" said Velma, "come on, Chris is going to finally put is to the next season."

Perry was rather nervous, he spotted Phineas right next to Isabella looking rather disappointed.

"I can't believe we lost Perry in Australia!" cried Phineas.

"There, there, I am sure he'll find his way to us" said Isabella.

"Most likely" added Ferb who was unaware Perry was still in his Agent P form disguised as Shaggy.

"Alright it's time to usher in a new season!" laughed Chris.

"Not so fast!" roared the Blue Spy who showed up, "One of you here is a spy and I'm not talking about my Red counterpart."

"Ha, I knew it" said the Red Spy who got back from his base to meet up with Chris and the others.

The Blue Spy ended up tossing a jarate jar at Shaggy.

"Hey, what did you do that for?!" cried Velma to which she found out to be holding hands with Agent P just wearing his mask, "Hey you're not Shaggy!"

"Zoinks what's going on?" asked Shaggy as he came back with Scooby as they brought some food with them.

"Apparently there was a spy and it wasn't me infiltrating the contestants" said the Blue Spy.

"Well, a mystery contestant I just love them they bring so much Total Drama!" laughed Chris, "Which means he'll be staying."

"But where's Perry?" asked Phineas.

"Yea Chris, Phineas could sue you if he doesn't find Perry" added Isabella.

"Read the contract that Phineas signed, Chef have the new mystery contestant sign the contract too" laughed Chris.

Perry ends up purposely signing with the number 16 hoping that it won't reveal his disguise.

"16, hmm, what sort of letter of the alphabet does that ring a bell to me" said Heinz, "oh well I'd soon think about it sooner or later."

"Okay 16 since that's what we're going to call you, you'll be part of this season, I want everyone to get ready because we're going to put you all in teams for the first challenge" said Chris.

As the contestants headed off, Perry had hoped that he could blind in with the rest of the contestants for the season, but Heinz was still suspicious of who this 16 really was and how did he show up so fast it'd soon have to wait until the season finally would begin.


End file.
